Camping!
by crazytomboy78
Summary: The gang goes camping! How will this turn out for this tech-loving trio? PLENTTYYY of Pepperony and plentttyyyy of fluff!
1. Pepper Gets An Idea

"_Cam-ping? _What's that?" Tony asked. Pepper was smiling excitedly.

"You don't know what camping is? It's so fun! My parents and I used to go all the time when I was younger!"

"No, the word's never come up."

"Well I think we should go! It's so fun. What it is is you go out into the woods, or by a lake or river or something and you take a tent, enough food for however long you're going, and you sleep outside for a week! It's way more fun than you think." Pepper explained.

"So, we just sleep outside for four days?" Isn't that a little boring? I mean, there's nowhere to plug in a laptop or anything." Tony answered. Pepper sighed. The boy could be so clueless sometimes.

"Tony, the point of camping is to take a break from technology for a while and get closer to nature. We take it for granted so often because of all the technology we have. And personally, I think you two need to quit it on the technology anyways. You spend way too much time around it. Do you even know what a tree looks like?" Pepper asked.

"Yes! I've…seen them on TV…" Tony responded. Pepper sighed.

"That's pathetic. You need to get to where the real wilderness is. Look, my dad and I go camping every summer and this year we're going to the Catskills, and I think you and Rhodey should come with us. We'll have so much fun, I promise!" Pepper suggested.

"I don't know, a week without technology? What if the city needs Iron Man?"

"Oh, come on Tony, Gene is MIA, Whiplash has been taken care of for the time being, Unicorn and Killer Shrike are MIA, Iron Monger has been taken care of and Titanium Man hasn't been spotted for weeks. I think Iron Man can afford to take a week off. Come on, please? At least think about it?"

"I don't know, what if Fix tries to kill someone again?"

"Come on, he hasn't done anything in a while. Pretty please, Tony? For me?" Pepper shot him the puppy dog-pleading face. Tony hated when she did that, because it always made him cave. It softened him up inside, like butter. He sighed.

"Fine…I'll go, if you can convince Roberta to let us." Tony answered. Pepper squealed in excitement and gave Tony a sudden hug. Tony blushed and accepted the hug, forming a small smile when Pepper thanked him once more and went to ask Roberta about camping.

"Don't worry, I'll convince her if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the Rhodes house, where Roberta could be found making dinner and Rhodey could be found working on his homework. Tony chuckled at her eagerness and followed her to the Rhodes house.

~…~

"Wait, you're actually going to let us go?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yes, I think it's a very good idea! Pepper is right, you boys _have _spent too much time around technology, you need a break. I'd be glad to excuse you two for a week." Roberta said to the two boys with a smile. Pepper smiled widely.

"Thank you soo much Mrs. Rhodes! I'll go ask my dad!" Pepper squealed, running home.

Once she was out the door, Roberta turned to the boys.

"Now, I want to make one thing very clear. Especially to you, mister," Roberta pointed to Tony," She said, in a warning tone. The boys looked at her with curious gazes.

"If you come home and I find out you did anything with Pepper…" She started.

"Ew! Mom! We wouldn't do that!" Rhodey shuddered at the thought.

"And Pepper and I are just friends! I wouldn't dream of doing that! I know my boundaries! I'm still in high school…" Tony added.

"I'm just making sure. A mother can never be too careful." She said.

"I think I'm just going to go…you know, crawl in a hole or something…" Tony said with a heavy blush, going to his room to hide. Rhodey shook his head with a smile.

"He doesn't know he likes her yet."

~…~

Pepper zipped her backpack and ran excitedly down to the RV that was waiting outside their apartment building. She threw her bag aboard, wearing cargo shorts, a white tank top and a regular pink hat. Tony and Rhodey approached, throwing their own stuff aboard the rented RV, and wearing their own camping attire.

When Tony caught a glimpse of Pepper's camping attire, he blushed.

"I-I like your outfit…" He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh...thank you?" Pepper responded nervously, blushing.

"How did you get your dad to let us go, anyways?" Rhodey asked, ignoring his friend's stupid attempts at complimenting Pepper.

"Oh, I wore him down…"

**Flashback!**

_Pepper walked in the door of her and her father's apartment to find Virgil sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. _

"_Daddy, can Tony and Rhodey come camping with us? Pretty please?" She asked sweetly, smiling. _

"_I don't know honey, Tony and Rhodey are a little…tech dependent. They may not be able to handle it." Virgil answered, not looking up from his paper. _

"_But dad, I already got him to go! They both agreed to it!" Pepper answered._

"_Pepper, no." _

"_Come on, dad! Please?" _

"_No."_

"_Pretty please?" _

"_No!" _

"_Pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top?" _

"_Pepper. Stop asking me!" _

_They were silent for a moment while Pepper thought of a plan. _

"_Okay, would you let them go if I promised you that we'd sleep in separate tents and I wouldn't go near theirs after nine, and that they would be on their best behavior at all times and that by the end of the trip you'll love them like sons you wished you had?" Virgil sighed in defeat._

"_Fine. But I better not have a grandson after this!" Virgil shouted after Pepper squealed in excitement and rushed up to her room. She came down a minute later and hugged Virgil tight, then ran back up to her room._

**Flashback endd.**

Tony and Rhodey shrugged and the three of them boarded the bus.

Tony was finding his way to a seat next to his friends when Virgil stopped him.

"You'd better stay away from my daughter, you understand son?" Virgil said. Tony swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Good." He paused. Tony was about to walk to his seat when Virgil said, "and don't be so scared! We're going to have fun this week!" Virgil smiled, patting Tony's back. Tony smiled nervously and took his seat next to Pepper.

"This is going to be so fun guys!" Pepper said, putting her arms around her friends's shoulders. Tony chuckled nervously, still feeling Virgil's warning gaze on him even though he knew it was on the road, and Rhodey smiled nervously, thinking of missing the troubles that Iron Man and War Machine could be missing.

**Another story? Unheard of! Lol, this idea's been sitting for a while. I had to do something :3 I don't think anyone else has thought of this…and yes, there will be PLENTY of fluff. Review?**


	2. Tony Meets The Wilderness

The trio, along with Virgil, finally arrived at the campsite and were setting up their tents. Tony, of course, was completely lost on the concept.

"How do you even put one of these up?" Tony asked.

"You don't know how to put a tent up? Son, what did your father do with you all your life?"

Before Tony could respond with a 'we've never been camping before, sir,' Pepper budded in.

"Dad, he and his dad are techno-geeks. They haven't been in the general vicinity of a tree before in their life." She answered.

"How did they live like that?" He whispered to Pepper as Tony surveyed the tent Rhodey was putting up.

"Dad, they're not nature people. He was born and raised in the city." Pepper whispered back. Virgil nodded. He'd had a cousin that was born and raised in NYC, so he knew what city kids could be like.

"Tony, you are so pathetically useless in nature. Look, do me a solid and drive that stake into the ground?" Rhodey commented, pointing to one corner of their tent where a stake could be found lying on top of the hole in the tent that it needed to be driven into. Virgil saw out of the corner of his eye Tony driving it in with his bare hands.

"How can he do that without a hammer?" He asked Pepper. Pepper, who was too busy fantasizing about how Tony's muscles bulged when he was pushing the stake into the ground, didn't hear her father ask her a question.

"He's so hot when he uses his muscles…" She said in a dreamy, distracted sort of voice.

"Pepper!" Virgil called again.

"Hm? What?" Pepper asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"How can Tony possibly drive that stake in without a hammer? I can't even do that." Virgil asked once more.

"Oh, he just works out a lot…" Pepper said, going back to her state of daydreaming.

"Oh brother, Pepper, you really got it bad for the boy." Virgil said, rolling his eyes and going back to setting up his tent.

"Yah, in a sec…" Pepper said, just spitting out a random response. _He's so cute when he's concentrating hard on something…_

~…~

After the gang got all the tents put up and all their stuff inside them, Tony and Pepper were sent to look for a good supply of firewood that would last them the rest of the night while Rhodey and Virgil dug out sandwich ingredients for lunch. (They'd left pretty early in the morning.)

"You do know about campfires, right?" Pepper asked.

"Of course I do! One day the power went out so dad, mom and I took out the gas in our fireplace and built a real fire." Tony said, smiling upon remembering the memory.

"Sounds like it was a fun time." Pepper commented.

"Yeah, it was. Funny thing about that night, it was the last time we really got to be a family..." Tony said, drifting off into a memory about that night, hearing strange footsteps in the garage where his mother had been getting a drink, followed by gunshots echoing in his mind.

"Uh…you okay Tony?" Pepper asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Tony said, shaking off the memory and picking up a nice, dry piece of wood.

After they gathered enough wood, they went back to the campsite and made some sandwiches for lunch, and after lunch, enjoyed a nice, relaxing swim in the lake. The rest of the day until dinner was spent relaxing and conversing.

After they started a fire, cooked and ate their dinner consisting of fish they'd caught from the lake earlier in the day, the four were enjoying some s'mores by the fire.

Virgil yawned, stretching his arms, and said, "Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay," He said as he stood up.

"Are you two going to _separate_ beds too?" Virgil asked.

"No, I think we're going to stay up a little bit longer. As _friends_..." Pepper responded, erasing all of Virgil's suspicion. There was a brief silence between the two as Pepper placed another marshmallow on the end of her stick and pointed it into the fire.

"I still don't understand what these alleged 's'mores' are. You just burn marshmallows like some sort of pyro?" Tony asked.

"For the last time, Tony, you don't burn them, you toast them. Like bread. Then you can either eat them as is or put them in between two graham crackers and a little piece of chocolate. And eat it for a tasty treat." Pepper explained, smiling in amusement at Tony's complete obliviousness.

"But off a stick? Isn't that a little unsanitary?" Tony asked.

"Who cares? We're camping! Let loose!" Pepper answered. The two were silent and Tony decided to gaze up at the stars.

"I've never experienced something like this before...It's a weird feeling..." Tony paused. "Being in nature, of course...I didn't know it could be so peaceful out here." Pepper smiled.

"That's the way nature is. Just undisturbed peace and quiet. Nothing but you and your thoughts, or friends or family." Pepper said.

"You know, if I had to go camping with anyone I'm glad it was you. I can't imagine having to spend a week anyone else." Tony admitted. Pepper bumped him playfully, chuckling lightly as she sat next to him and smiled.

"If I had to be friends with any superhero I'm glad it was you." She responded. Tony smiled and the two watched the stars in a peaceful silence, with the eventual pointing out of a constellation that Tony recognized from the days when he and his mother would sit out on their back porch and look at the stars.

Tony, having grown up solely around technology, hadn't known that such a serene getaway was available. For a life of technology-orientated stress, he was glad that he could get the time to get away from all the digital computer or cell phone screens and just sit back and relax.

Plus, he enjoyed the bonding time with Pepper. He'd never really gotten the chance to spend some good quality alone time with her without that time being interrupted by someone in need of Iron Man. He really felt something special ever since the trip had begun. Something he hadn't felt or seen there ever before. Something that came to him as a strange new feeling, but not one that alarmed him. One that gave him a warm feeling inside, a feeling that made him want to smile constantly, a feeling that made him want to fly laps around the city in excitement. But, of course, he couldn't recognize or identify the feeling, because he's Tony Stark, the boy who knows nothing about being in love.

"Hey, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Yah." Tony responded.

"Have you ever…have you ever been in love before?" Pepper asked. The question took him by surprise, but weirdly it didn't make him nervous. Pepper, of course, only asked it because she was desperate to find out.

"With a girl? Like, lovey-dovey relationship-y stuff?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Mmm…no, not really, I've always been too concentrated on technology to think about girls." Tony responded.

"So you weren't in love with Whitney when you went out?"

Tony looked over to Pepper seriously. "No, Whitney was…well, I guess you could call it a phase. It was one of those things where you think you like her a lot but once you get to be in a real relationship with them, you realize that that relationship was just your way of denying something, hiding an obvious truth from yourself…" Tony explained as he looked Pepper right in the eyes. His words grew quieter towards the end of his explanation, as he felt a strange, overwhelming want to caress her cheek in his hand, and move in closer and kiss her. But he resisted, knowing it would mess things up.

"Look, Pep, I know you were worried about me dating Whitney, and I was being stupid. I should've listened to your warnings, but I was being an immature teenage boy instead. I know I can't tell Whitney about me being Iron Man, at risk of telling her dad. Whitney and I are over, I promise. Once again, you're right…" Pepper, upon recalling the memory, blushed. The only reason she told him she shouldn't be dating Whitney was because she was jealous.

"Oh, I-I'm not really worried about _that _anymore…I know you guys are over, I mean, she's pretty fed up with you constantly standing her up…" Pepper babbled nervously.

"Well, you should remind me to listen to you more, because I realize that you were right about a lot of stuff…" Tony replied.

"Oh…I'll have to do that then…"

The two were silent for a bit longer.

"Hey Pep?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for putting up with me," He said, looking back up at the sky.

"There's nothing I'd rather do…" Pepper said quietly, but just loud enough for Tony to hear.

"Well I think I'm gonna hit the hay, g'night Tony." Pepper said after another short moment of silence, standing from the log shed been sitting on and brushing the dirt off her pink-and-white plaid pajama pants.

"Sleep tight," Tony called after her as she climbed into her tent and zipped it up. He turned back to the fire and sighed, unmoving for a moment in thought. _If only you knew how crazy you make me…_

He finally decided to go to his own tent, where he found Rhodey laying in his sleeping bag, watching a movie off of his iPod. He paused it and looked up at his frazzled friend.

"Thinking about something?" He asked. He could see a light blush form briefly on the boy genius's cheeks.

"No, I was just on my way to bed." Tony answered nervously.

"Uh huh. Why don't you just admit you like her?" Rhodey asked.

"L-like who?" Tony asked, even though he knew very well who he was talking about. Rhodey shot him a look that said so.

"I-I don't like like her..." Tony responded as he slipped out of his shorts and into some pajamas.

"Sure you don't..." Rhodey muttered as Tony slipped into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Camping, thought Tony, is definitely interesting.

**Ah, that was so cute! And a bit longer than my other chapters. That makes me happehh :3 anyways, review!**


	3. Take A Hike!

The next morning, when the sun finally got Tony to get up, he rolled out of his sleeping bag and shuffled himself outside to get some breakfast.

He was a bit surprised to see that he was the last one up. But he was more surprised to see that they had already gotten started on making breakfast, and they had a plate ready for him.

"Two eggs and a strip of bacon. A nice, yummy, nutritious breakfast for a full day of camping fun!" Pepper said excitedly, handing Tony the plate of his breakfast. Tony sat down and ate his breakfast in tired silence.

After breakfast, the gang got ready to take a dip in the lake.

"Aren't you coming, Tony?" Pepper asked, sporting a white-and-red bikini and a smile as she ran towards the water.

"Naw, I can't. Heart implant would electrocute me. Don't want that, now, do we?" Tony said with a half-smile. Pepper shrugged.

"Well, I hope we're not bumming you out too much. You sure you won't feel too left out? I can always sit with you." Pepper offered.

"No, I don't want you ruining your own fun because of me. Go ahead, I'll be fine." Tony said.

"Out of curiosity, how are you going to charge your heart without electricity?" Pepper asked.

"Ah, I've created a special travel-size charger. It runs on a previously provided supply of energy. I charged it just enough for the trip." Tony explained. "And just in case that fails, I made it able to plug into any wall outlet. I'm sure there's one on the RV if I really need it. Trust me, Pep, when it comes to my heart, I'm always prepared." Tony explained. **(A/N: Yes, I finally got to it! Thank you for reminding me :3)**

"Alright, as long as you're prepared…well, see you in a few," Pepper said, running into the water. Tony sighed and sat for a minute, watching his friends enjoying the water. He smiled at Pepper's hyper personality.

"I hope you really like her, son, because you have no idea how crazy you make her." Virgil said as he walked up next to Tony, patting his shoulder. Tony blushed.

"I-I…uhh…" Tony said, unable to find the right thing to say. He wasn't sure himself if he liked her that way or not, and hearing that scared him.

"Aw, lighten up Tony! I'm just messin' with you," He said, walking towards the lake to take a dip himself. Tony sighed once more. It made him wonder if he really did like her more than he thought.

He knew they'd always been friends, but was there something more? He didn't really know how to be sure.

~…~

"Well, what do you three say to a hike through the forest?" Virgil asked after everyone had changed and dried off.

"That sounds like fun! Right, guys?" Pepper responded in excitement, looking back briefly at her friends.

"Oh, and before you ask, a hike means we're taking a walk through the wilderness." She said, knowing Tony would ask.

"Psh, I know what a hike is…" Tony scoffed.

"Wow, you do? That's impressive." Rhodey commented.

"Hey, I'll have you know it's a fairly common expression as well. I'm not that tech-dependent that I don't know what taking a hike is," Tony explained. Rhodey shrugged, and the four of them grabbed their gear and started walking.

"So, we're just…taking in nature, am I right?" Tony asked once they got walking; Virgil was walking ahead, Tony and Pepper following close behind, and Rhodey following closely behind him. Even though they were in the mountains, the terrain surrounding their campsite was fairly flat.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" Pepper commented.

"Yeah. It may sound hard to believe but I've never really seen this much nature close together. Central Park is the most nature I'm used to." Tony explained. "And there's still cobblestone and iron fences there."

"Really? Wow, you've really missed out. Nature is so beautiful, but then big business comes and tears it all up and ruins it." Pepper explained.

"Wow, that sucks…why would they want to destroy such raw beauty?"

"Beats me. Their own selfish gain." Pepper explained. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Tony stopped quickly and plucked a small daisy from the ground and handed it to Pepper. Pepper smiled and took in its relaxing aroma.

"Thank you, Tony," She said happily. Tony smiled in response. Rhodey, having seen the encounter, rolled his eyes at his best friend's cluelessness.

"I gotta say, Tony, without technology you are one very pleasant person." Pepper commented.

"Well, thank you." Tony responded with a smile.

~…~

After a long hike, the gang returned to the campsite and gathered around the fire for dinner. Virgil and Rhodey sat on one log, laughing to each other about how funny it was seeing an oblivious Tony and a completely in-love Pepper. Tony and Pepper sat on another log, laughing about the highlights of the trip so far.

"You know, I'm actually having a lot of fun on this trip." Tony said.

"Really? You are? I thought you'd be missing technology by now."

"Aw, come on, as long as you're here I'll have fun."

"Really, you mean that?" Pepper asked with a smile.

"Sure, you make my day pretty worthwhile." Tony said. Pepper couldn't conceal a wide smile as she looked down to the ground and then to the fire.

"See? He does stuff like that all the time. If I had a nickel for every time he's done that, I'd be as rich as he is." Rhodey explained to Virgil.

"I haven't been in a relationship in a long time and even I can tell the boy likes her." Virgil responded. Rhodey chuckled, but just quiet enough that Tony and Pepper wouldn't hear it.

~…~

Later that night, Tony and Rhodey sat awake in their tent.

"So I see you like Pepper." Rhodey said as he rolled over in his sleeping bag to face Tony. Tony blushed.

"What? I do not!" Tony defended.

"Oh please. 'You make my day pretty worthwhile!' You so do." Rhodey responded.

"Oh, come on, a friend can say that to a friend, can't they?"

"Not without next declaring that they love them."

"Psh, you're just taunting me. Pepper and I are just friends." Tony said; it was obvious that he was at a high state of denial.

"Whatever you say…" Rhodey said, turning around and falling asleep. As Tony turned in for the night and drifted off to sleep, he wondered whether or not Rhodey was right.

**Well, good news is my laptop is all better now! Yaay :3 So as a treat I finished writing this chapter. **

**Oh, and I read on Wikipedia (under the section labeled Synapsis, season 2, it's the last paragraph or two there) it says that if season 3 is confirmed, they're going to introduce Wolverine! Yayyzaa XD haha wow am I hyper right now…anyways, if I'm lucky I should be getting the next chapters of Meeting Someone New and Iron Man: Mandarin's Adventures up tomorrow night-ish. But for now, review!**


	4. Time To Go Home

As Tony awoke from his tent the next morning, he stretched and yawned and caught a whiff of himself.

"Ew, I reek." He commented.

"Join the party." Pepper commented.

"That's always attractive…" Tony commented, getting a look from Virgil. Tony swallowed nervously and sat down to crack open an egg over the fire for breakfast.

"So not that I'm not having fun, but how long does this camping last? I've lost track of time." Tony asked as Pepper sat down beside him.

"I think we're heading back either tomorrow or the next day. I'm not sure. Why?" Pepper explained.

"Oh, I'm just worried that something's going to happen and Iron Man won't be there to stop it." Tony said.

"Aw Tony, relax, Iron Man business has been slow this week. We'll be back in no time, I promise."

"Yeah, I know, I can't help being paranoid. Comes with being a superhero." Tony explained quietly enough so that Virgil wouldn't hear.

"So, what fun do we have in store today?" Tony asked louder.

"I don't believe we have anything planned but hanging around the campsite, but there are fireworks down the lake tonight so if you guys want we can go out to the end of the dock out there and watch them. I think there's a baseball park—local league, of course—down the lake and they have fireworks sometimes." Virgil explained. Tony nodded.

"And don't worry; we won't torture you by taking a swim this time. Maybe." Pepper added. Tony shrugged.

~…~

Later that night, after the sun had set, the four campers sat at the end of the dock, feet dangling off the edge and splashing in the water. Tony's feet could touch the water, so long as his torso did not.

As Tony and Pepper sat next to each other and looked out over the lake, the fireworks started. They were a bit of a ways down the lake, so they weren't that big, but they were still enjoyable.

"I love fireworks over the lake. It's so pretty." Pepper commented.

"Yeah. I used to watch them over the ocean with my parents when I was little and it was beautiful. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed the tradition." Tony explained.

"Well I'd be glad to make it feel more like when you were little. I'll even pinch your cheeks!" She giggled, proceeding to pinch his cheeks. Tony chuckled.

"Thanks, Pep, that really makes me feel better." He joked. Pepper giggled more.

"I know, I'm just that comforting."

As they watched the fireworks some more, and the finale to the presentation came, Tony set his hand atop Pepper's, which had been sitting in between the two.

"You know, I really did have fun this week." He said. Pepper smiled.

"I had fun too, Tony. Thank you, that means a lot." Pepper responded.

"Oh god, will you two kiss already?" Rhodey commented. The two retracted their hands immediately, heavy blushes decorating their cheeks.

"Aw, come on you two it's a harmless comment." Virgil added.

"I'd turn in for the night now if I were you. I think some alone time will solve this dilemma," Rhodey whispered. Virgil nodded and the two stood to go to bed.

"See you two tomorrow morning...goodnight," Rhodey said aloud to his two friends.

The two were drowned in an awkward silence as they tried to avoid looking each other in the eye, until Tony cleared his throat.

"So, uh, um...d-do you wanna, maybe, w-watch the 4th of July fireworks together next week?" He asked nervously. Pepper smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that." She responded, looking over to him to see a hopeful look in his eyes. Tony smiled in relief.

"Sweet," He whispered to himself. Pepper giggled at his excitement.

"A-and if it's not too much, maybe we could hang out a little more…you know, just us?" He asked. Pepper's smile widened.

"I'd love that."

"Awesome." He said, this time for her to hear. Pepper enjoyed his hopeful and overjoyed smile. It was as if the Tony she'd known this whole time had been replaced by a giddy little school boy with a school boy's crush. Or, at least she _hoped_ it was a crush.

~…~

Virgil and Rhodey stood on the shore near their tents, watching the two from a distance. They didn't originally intend to spy, but Rhodey had glanced over his shoulder and saw Pepper giggling—flirtatiously. He had chuckled briefly, catching the attention of Virgil.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just tell her he likes her. It's way more than obvious now." Virgil said.

"I know, everyone sees that they like each other." Rhodey responded.

"Everyone?"

"As in, everyone in the entire city that has gotten the chance to see them together." Rhodey explained.

"Ah." Virgil nodded. "Well I'm sure he'll come around sometime." Virgil said with a shrug as he retreated to his tent to get to bed. They were leaving the next afternoon to go back to the city due to the fact that he had to get back to work; thanks to it being summer vacation, however, the three teens didn't need to worry about getting back to school for a while.

~…~

The next afternoon, it was time to go home, so the gang was packing up the tents and their belongings.

"So, did you three have fun this week?" Virgil asked.

"I did," Rhodey answered. "It was actually kind of fun to take a break from a computer screen."

"Yeah, I guess in a way I'll miss all the wide open space and liberation." Tony said. Pepper smiled at her friends.

"I'm so glad you two had fun! I had tons of fun too." Pepper said. They smiled and together, boarded the RV with all their camping supplies and started the hour-long trip home.

And as Rhodey sat down next to his two friends, he could've sworn he saw Tony grab Pepper's hand and whisper to her…

"As long as you're by my side, Pep, I'll always be happy."

**Aw, that was so cute :3 and I just watched the newest episode, and OMG IS IT AWESOME! A HUGE development in the plot! OOOHH MY GOSHH if you haven't seen it YOU SHOULD! Cuz its awesome! ESPECIALLY the ending! Ooohhh mmmyyy goosssshhh I just want to SCREAM but then my parents would be like wtf o.O **

**Anyways, on to the story. Yeah, this wasn't meant to be some big story, it was kind of just a quickie and a shorty, to…oh, should I say experiment with the idea. I'll get working on the next chapter to Meeting Someone New either tonight or tomorrow, but most likely tomorrow since I'm probably going to spend the rest of the night watching and rewatching the new epi.**

**Sorry, I can't stop talking about the episode! It was just so awesome! I can't help myself, I wish I could watch it a million times over!**

**Oh, just review…**


End file.
